After School Routine
by Adair In Wonderland
Summary: After school, they always went over to Yukito's house to study. Touya/Yukito.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

Warning: boy on boy kissin' and no plot to be found.

This is sort of a companion piece to my other story "Morning Routine". You don't have to read it to understand this one at all... but if you wanted to... you totally could...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After School Routine**

The halls of the high school were quiet and still. That is, until the computerized sound of the bell began to ring repeatedly throughout the empty corridors, effectively breaking the silence. Slowly, the students started to file out of the classrooms, bringing with them the telltale chatter that signaled the presence of teenagers, some making their way to their lockers or after school clubs and some heading straight for the exit. Yukito was lollygagging in the classroom, his bag slung over his shoulders as he said goodbye to a few of his classmates. After all the casual pleasantries were exchanged, he left them with a warm wave and walked out to meet Touya, who was leaning against the doorframe. The stoic teen had his eyes focused on the ground, until Yukito passed by him, the two of them looking at each other knowingly. The larger boy pushed himself out of repose to follow the other.

"Sensei wasn't joking when he said that test was going to be hard, huh, Touya?" Yukito turned his head to the side to look at his companion, who was walking a step behind him.

"Yeah..." the other boy answered, returning Yukito's gaze. "Next one should be even worse."

The bespectacled boy smiled softy, directing his eyes forward once again. "We should probably study then."

The two of them exited the building, the heat of the sun hitting their previously cool skin, infusing it with warmth. They walked leisurely through the courtyard, greeting their friends and classmates and enjoying the balmy summer day. Their feet moved forward steadily, having memorized this familiar course by heart long ago. Before long they arrived at Yukito's house, the smaller boy moving forward to unlock the door and let them in. After removing their shoes and blazers, they made their way to the kitchen. Touya began to make tea, knowing where everything he needed was, while the other pulled mountains of snack food from the fridge and various cupboards. Once they finished their respective tasks, they relocated to the living room, dragging their school bags along with them.

"So... What first? Chemistry?" Yuki asked between mouthfuls of food.

"Might as well..."

They brought out their books, the thick volumes thunking loudly onto the small table they had arranged themselves around. Pages rustled as they flipped through them, the small sound of graphite against paper getting lost under their voices as they compared their notes. Having come to a particularly difficult section in their pursuit of knowledge, the two boys hunched over their books, eyes scanning the rows of small font for the answer they needed.

Sensing the other's gaze on him, Touya looked up, but only to find Yukito diligently studying with his nose in his book. Frowning slightly, he returned to his own. At the slight movement from the person sitting across from him, Yukito tore his eyes from the text to regard his companion, but he seemed to be doing nothing more than reading. Now, this time, Touya was sure he had seen the other move to look at him. Without shifting, he peered at Yukito through his bangs. And nothing.

"Alright," he said crossly, straightening up and slamming the book shut.

Yukito looked up at him questioningly. "What is it?"

Narrowing his eyes before answering, he muttered, "Nothing, apparently."

Light brown eyes behind glasses blinked a few times. "Nothing," the pale-skinned boy repeated, trying to find the meaning behind the word.

Touya shrugged. After a moment, Yukito smiled in understanding. He scooted forward on his knees around the table until he reached the other boy. Placing both hands on his shoulders, he pushed him back slightly before positioning his lips delicately over his boyfriend's. He could feel the smile that formed on the soft pillows as Touya brought one of his hands up to weave through his silver hair. Their lips moved over each other's playfully, gently sucking and nipping on the pliant flesh. With small smiles on their faces, they broke apart, Yukito resting his forehead on the other's shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered into the fabric of his shirt.

Raising his arm to drape it around the other's slender frame, Touya breathed against the shell of his ear, "I love you, too."

They stayed wrapped up in each other for a short while, relishing in every moment of their embrace. After breathing in the other boy's scent one last time, Yukito pulled away and went back to his place at the table, figuring it was time to resume their studying. Touya sighed, looked at the ceiling, then opened his book again to the proper place. They continued where they had left off, their soft voices and the rustle of pages filling the room as the two students went over what they would need to know.

Noticing the sky outside the living room window growing steadily darker, the larger boy got up, groaning slightly as he stretched his tired limbs. "I guess I should be heading home," he said as he started packing his things back into his school bag.

"Yeah. You're probably right," Yukito agreed, getting up as well to return their dishes to the kitchen.

Following behind him, Touya asked, "Do you want to come over for dinner?"

As he placed the few plates and cups into the sink, the smaller boy asked a question he already knew the answer to. "Would that be alright?"

Touya chuckled, "Do you even have to ask? Come on, let's go." He walked up to Yukito and pulled him from the kitchen and into the entryway. The two of them put on their shoes and coats, slinging their bags over their shoulders before they exited the house. Walking out into the semi-darkness of the evening, the crisp air refreshed their chemistry-clogged brains as they strolled the short distance to Touya's house. Their hands found each other, their fingers brushing gently before closing around the other's proffered palm. Hand in hand, they moved forward in a comfortable silence, looking forward to tomorrow, when they would do it all again.

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! You know, when I first was planning this out, there was going to be a lot more "action", if you know what I mean, but I just couldn't do it. Writing a CCS character in a situation even remotely sexual just ending up seeming like sacrilege to me. You have no idea how hard it was to even type the word "sucking"...... Also, I tried not to make this sound too much like my other story, but it seems to me like they sound almost identical. I don't know. I have trouble editing something once I've already written it, so.

Anyway. I hope you liked it? Let me know, eh? I would love it if you could leave me a review. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Please and thank you!


End file.
